Heat of the Moment
by Candyland
Summary: [One shot] Heiji and Kazuha get stuck. And it's really, REALLY hot in there. HxK


**AN: **My dear, dear friend Ryann plunnied me with potentially naughty ideas. I'd been in the market for a good fic idea to fulfill my promise to **fireblazie** that I would write her a Heiji/Kazuha story as a Christmas present. Her request? She wanted full-blown _snogging_. Then Ryann makes a comment that gets the wheels going. Sooooooo…yeah. Here ya go.

I don't own the characters. I'm just borrowing them from Gosho Aoyama. Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

**Heat of the Moment**

Okay, so you're probably wondering how all this happened. Truthfully, _I'm_ not really sure how all this happened. It all went down so fast, and before I knew it, we were stuck in the most…ah, interesting position I've ever been in.

Don't ask me what Heiji thought of it, either.

So here's what happened. It was a little on the chilly side. We were spending the day together, shopping and whatever. I had to buy Christmas gifts for various people. Heiji was whining every step of the way, juuuuuuuuust to make sure I knew _exactly_ how big of a sacrifice it was for him to spend a couple of hours walking around town with me. Poor, abused baby.

Pardon me while I roll my eyes.

So it was getting late in the evening; we were just wandering, arguing about where to go next. This should surprise no one. I think he was in the middle of calling me an ahou, amongst other things, when he suddenly froze. Stopped flat-out in mid-sentence while he stared wide-eyed at some point over my shoulder. And that's where things started getting really, really weird.

I was about to start insulting his already-questionable intelligence when he grabs my hand and starts dragging me off in another direction. I tried to ask him what was going on, but he just pulled me up to walk beside him (instead of him yanking me along), and he said, "Just walk. Don't look back."

Well, needless to say I was surprised. And now I was really apprehensive. Something had freaked him out—but Heiji isn't an easy person to scare. So whatever it was that he had seen that had made him get all nervous _had_ to have been something big. That's why I didn't ask questions right then. I just let him lead the way, figuring I would grill him later.

He was still holding my hand to keep me with him, which in itself was a sign of how serious he was. I wasn't complaining about that one little bit, but we won't talk about that right now.

Despite the fact that he'd told me not to look back, he kept glancing over his shoulder, and I thought I heard him mutter something that sounded like 'syndicate,' but I wasn't sure, he certainly wasn't speaking for my benefit. He was tense as hell. I really wondered what it was that had him so freaked, but then I didn't have time to wonder about it anymore, because he suddenly tugged on my hand, and we ducked down between two buildings and into an alleyway.

"Heiji, what's going on?" I asked, still letting myself be led around.

"Don't ask questions. Just stay with me," he said in a low, flat voice. Not even the complimentary 'ahou' comment. That again said volumes about whatever our situation happened to be at the moment.

He glanced back again, then looked around. There really wasn't much in the alley—just a lot of garbage and stuff like that. It was a real mess. I heard cats mewling and a scurrying that I recognized as probably being rats. Needless to say, I wasn't too thrilled that we were just standing there.

"Come on," Heiji was moving again, and I was getting dragged along for the ride. But I was surprised when he moved towards a door on the side of one of the buildings surrounding the alleyway. He was really freaked; he actually leapfrogged down the short flight of stairs that led down to the door. "Please open…" he muttered.

Fortunately (I assumed it was fortunate, anyway), the knob twisted and the door opened under the weight of his shoulder. And I found myself being pulled along into whatever lay in the darkness beyond that door, still without a clue as to what was going on.

Let me tell you, I had a few choice words in mind for Heiji once we got home.

But that took second priority to the _click_ I heard as he walked by the door. A very loud _click_, actually. I recognized it immediately. "Heiji, wait, I think the door's going to—"

_Click._

"—lock," I finished lamely, hearing the telltale sound of the lock shooting home.

Now it was Heiji's turn to have a few choice words as he let go of my hand (rats…) and moved back past me to check the door. I heard the sound of the doorknob shaking and the metallic scrape of the lock catching. Then a scratching sound—bear with me, it was really quite dark in there. I could barely make out Heiji's outline to know where he was, and he was two feet away from me!

"Heiji, what's going on?" I finally demanded.

"I can't find any locking mechanisms in here," he replied. I heard the scrape of sneakers against cement, and his silhouette moved. "I don't know how we managed to lock ourselves in, but it looks like we're stuck for the moment."

Well, my temper was finally starting to boil. But can you blame me? I mean, I had gone from having a fairly pleasant day out with my best friend to being dragged all over the place, into an alley, before trespassing without a single word as to why. And now, he had the nerve to tell me that we were stuck in…wherever it was that we were? Yeah, I was starting to see red—a feat, considering the darkness.

"Heiji—" I started, with the intention of telling him exactly what I thought.

But as he'd been doing every single time I'd tried to tell him what was what, he interrupted me. "Hang on, I'm trying to find a light switch or something so we can have some light." There was a pause, and I could hear him moving. "Is it hot in here?"

"I'll give you that," I agreed. It was really warm in wherever we'd ended up. But I was still pissed.

The lights clicked on so suddenly that I jumped. I blinked a couple of times to try and make my eyes adjust to the sudden brightness. Then I turned and took a good look at where we had managed to get ourselves locked into.

There were huge silver...things everywhere. Were those furnaces or what? But there were also lots of pipes, and I could see a bunch of gauges and what looked like thermometers and all sorts of stuff all over the place. And it was hotter than hell.

Heiji moved behind me. "Looks like a boiler room."

Well, that would also explain the temperature, which seemed to be rising steadily.

Along with my temper.

Heiji was walking past me now, taking a better look around. I could hear him muttering something along the lines of 'safe here' and 'out in the morning.' He was completely blowing me off.

"Heiji!" I snapped. The way he looked at me, you'd think he'd forgotten I was even there, the ahou. "Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on already?"

He blinked at me once, twice, three times. Then he shook his head. "Long story. Don't ask."

I wished I had a gun. Or something sharp, that would have suited my purposes too.

"Well, might as well make ourselves comfortable," he said, taking a seat by one of the boilers. "We might be here for a while. Depends on how long it takes someone to notice that we're missing."

Somewhat grudgingly, I sat down next to him. We were relatively quiet for a while, mostly small talk and meaningless conversation. I could tell his mind was on something else, and I wondered if it was whatever he had seen that had sent us scurrying.

Suddenly, Heiji pulled off that infernal cap of his and started fanning himself with it. That was when I really noticed the beads of sweat running down his face. "God, it's hot in here."

It was on the tip of my tongue to argue (purely force of habit, you see) until it hit me that I was sweating too. It was hotter than hell in that boiler room. Not surprising, given that it was winter and cold, so the place undoubtedly had its heaters cranked.

So we were stuck in the sweltering heat until…whenever we got out of there.

Joyous.

With a _hmph_, I finally gave in, and peeled off my heavy jacket.

Heiji looked startled when I moved. Then he actually stared at my coat for a minute before he seemed to realize what I was doing, and followed suit. His jacket ended up in a heap beside mine on the concrete floor. So now we're both sitting there in jeans, sneakers, sweaters, and whatever was under the sweaters. And it was still freakin' hot!

I'm pretty sure you can guess where it went from there—downhill, all the way. It's hotter than hell, and we're in layers. So pretty shortly thereafter, the sweaters went bye-bye. Then shoes, socks. Finally, we both peeled off the T-shirts we'd been wearing under the sweaters. And I was suddenly quite thankful that I'd decided to throw a camisole on that morning.

And then we just kind of stared at each other. At this point, we were down to what could be removed and still remain within the realm of decency. He was in his jeans; I was in my jeans and camisole. Not much more that could really go without somebody seeing more than they needed or wanted to.

And it was still so freakin' hot in there!

"Now what?" Heiji huffed.

I didn't answer right away. I was too busy, ya know, staring.

Don't look at me like that. I'm an eighteen-year-old girl, sitting in a locked room (a very, very _warm_ locked room) with a guy I've known all my life, who I trust without reserve, who just so happens to be a very good-looking guy, and who is sitting there shirtless. Might I also add that he's a master at kendo, and as such is very much in shape?

So wipe that smug little grin off your face. When you're in that situation, and you manage to not stare, then you can make fun of me all you want. Until that happens, shut up.

Ahem. Moving on…

"Kazuha?"

I blinked.

"Oi, Kazuha?"

I shook my head and dragged my eyes upwards. "Huh?"

Heiji was looking at me with a look I knew all too well—that one look he has, with that smirk and raised eyebrow that is almost a harbinger, foretelling no end to the teasing. "Like what you see or what?"

Considering how hot it was in there, I hadn't really thought my face could get any redder. Nope, pretty sure I could feel it surging closer and closer to spontaneous combustion. "Ahou!" I retorted automatically. That's always a safe thing to say around him. "Why would I be looking? And even if I was, why would you think I'd like it?"

Of course, I had been looking, and I was not at all disappointed with what I was seeing, but damned if I was going to admit that to him. His ego doesn't need any further stroking, I can assure you. Crossing my arms, I turned my head away in a full-blown pout.

It was perhaps thirty seconds later that I became aware of that feeling—you know, that feeling you're being watched. Either there was someone else in there who was watching me, or…

I whipped my head around, just in time to catch Heiji turning to look in the opposite direction, probably on reflex. Had he been staring at me? I couldn't help myself. "Like what you see?" I smirked. After all, turnabout is fair play.

He didn't answer. He just kind of turned his head again so he could look at me out of the corner of his eye—his very, very green eyes, I might add. And all of a sudden, I felt really self-conscious about my clothes. It wasn't like he hadn't seen me at the beach before or anything. But I was suddenly really aware of the fact that my tank top was kind of low-cut, and that it was fitted to show off curves.

Awkward silence hit with a _thunk_ so loud I could actually hear it.

Suddenly, I was just too nervous to sit still. I got up and started walking around. I could feel his eyes on my back as I just wandered around the boiler room, pretending to read the various gauges like I cared about them or even had a clue what they meant.

Finally, I just couldn't take it anymore, and I turned back to him. "Would you stop staring at me?"

Heiji looked appropriately surprised. "I—I wasn't…" he stammered. Clear sign of lying.

"You were too. Knock it off."

He stood up. "Why would I stare at you?"

"I don't know. You tell me!" I snapped.

As I recall this now, it makes a bit more sense. At the time, I just thought I was going nuts. But I swear to God I saw something change in his eyes, like something actually broke. You know how when you drop a glass and it hits the ground and just implodes into pieces? That's what I saw. And then he crossed the distance between us in two strides—two very long strides, my god he has long legs. And he grabbed me by the arms. "Dammit, Kazuha—!"

I probably should have been alarmed by his behavior, but he wasn't hurting me. I was more surprised than anything else. So I shook it off. I had some snide remark on the tip of my tongue, ready to fling at him—and then he kissed me.

Hard.

You know how sometimes you want something, but you really don't know how _badly_ you want it until it drops right into your lap and you get beaten over the head with it? That's what this was.

At first, I was just too shocked to react. I was basically pinned to him—he had a good grip on my arms, and he wasn't letting go. I mean, this was Heiji, the last person I had ever expected to do something like this. Especially with me.

But after about five seconds, the shock gave way into something else: _want_.

He was just pulling back, about to let me go. Well, I couldn't have that, now could I?

If he'd had a shirt on, I would have grabbed that. But as that was lacking at the moment, I did the next best thing. Both my hands went behind his head, and I pulled him back down with everything I had. I heard him kind of _hmph_ in surprise, but I wasn't letting that stop me.

Once the message had been gotten across that I wasn't protesting, then things got interesting. I guess it's much, _much_ nicer when both parties are fully interested and participating.

The way he held me then—it was an alien feeling, though not at all unwelcome. It's not like we're strangers to physical contact with each other. Hell, we took baths and naps together when we were little—we're not afraid to move around one another. But to feel his hands roaming my back like that, in my hair (and my ponytail was long gone—he pulled the ribbon out so he could really get his fingers into my hair), touching my face…oh man…

The most startling thing was when one of his thumbs slid over my chin, drawing my lower lip down just a bit. I wasn't thinking too clearly at that moment (I really wasn't thinking at all, I was going on instinct only by this point), but I knew exactly what he wanted, and cheerfully obliged.

He's so very, very sweet.

I remember feeling his hair in my fingers—would you believe it's actually really soft? And I think at some point I _might_ have actually dragged my nail across his back. He kind of hissed, I'm not really sure. His skin felt really nice under my hands.

But the most intense was definitely the feel of his lips against mine. The constant press, changing pressure—he pulled back a bit at one point, and I actually chased after him, growling. _Get back here, _I was saying, _I'm not done with you yet._ Fortunately, he obliged me—he might have laughed. And in keeping with our usual relationship, he just keep teasing me.

The bastard.

The passionate, handsome bastard to whom I willingly gave my first kiss (and my second, and my third…hell, probably several dozen by the time we were done), and who seemed to know _exactly_ which buttons to push to get a reaction out of me. At one point, his lips slid from mine—I'm pretty sure I tried to protest, until he latched onto some spot by my ear. And then my legs were jelly and coherent thought was not a happening thing. I remembering whimpering. A lot.

So far as I knew, neither of us had any experience at this whatsoever. I'd like to say that either our instincts are amazingly accurate, or we just have a natural aptitude for this kind of thing. Whatever it may be, I was perfectly willing to learn. And practice.

We practiced for quite a while. We didn't go "all the way," but by the time we let go, we were both gasping and flushed and shaky and utterly, utterly satisfied. And we just kind of sat there for a while, all tangled together. I had my head against his chest, so I could hear his heartbeat. It was a beautiful moment, comparatively peaceful after…yeah.

It wasn't until later (_much_ later) that it occurred to one of us (read: _me_) that we had cell phones in our pockets. One quick phone call was all it took, and there were people on the way to let us out of there.

When someone finally arrived with a key to free us from our little prison, we were both ushered outside—where we promptly threw all of our heavier clothes back on. There was no way in hell we were going to put all that stuff back on when we were still stuck in a place that was as _hot_ as hell.

Heiji's father was waiting for us. He seemed to think the whole thing was really funny. Glad he was so amused. But he did make a comment that we were both really red-faced, and kind of sweaty.

Really, doesn't he realize how hot it was in there?

…in more ways than one.

* * *

_**PS. **There you are, **fireblazie**. Behold, it is make-out-tastic. A Christmas present from me to you. Would you believe I wrote this all on Friday night, a day before the quote-unquote "deadline?" Happy holidays to all, thanks for reading, and much love!_


End file.
